it's only wrong if we're caught
by namesarestupid
Summary: "I knew it was you, Sam said there was no way you wold have come" and then she paused "you know, after all your history"


I'm not even sure what this is or if i like it so if you read it please review and let me know what you think. :)

* * *

I sat silently at the back of the petite chapel, her family were there already waiting eagerly. Her mom was wearing a stupid hat that had several different types of flowers placed on top- _typical_, her twelve year old brother had a dashing suit on with a purple tie- he looked handsome and of course the man of the moment was sat nervously talking to a grooms man and all I could think was "what an idiot." I felt my palms sweat and my heart was beating at an unnerving pace. I guess you could say I was jealous. No one seemed to notice me though, probably because they weren't expecting me to come- let alone be early. I didn't want to miss this, I couldn't. Time seemed to fly by, as soon as I knew it hundreds of stuck up snobs were packed into their seats like fish in a can and I was next to an old women who spelled of tobacco and listerine and who wasn't fond of small talk. Then the wedding march began to play on the organ and she arrived. Her blonde hair was in a loose bun with ringlets that caressed her face and I knew without a doubt that she was the most beautiful thing on the planet- it was breath taking.

I didn't know what to say because my mouth got frighteningly dry and I felt like the room was going to fall in on top of me. I thought I could do it, I thought if I just got there I would have no choice but to accept she was no longer mine and that she had moved on but I couldn't take it. I lasted until the vows when the women beside me noticed I had turned a strange shaded of green and the stench of her breath made me was to hurl all over the small chapel. I stood up as quickly as I could, excused myself past the busy aisle of people and ran out the back hoping I had escaped un-noticed.

I ran down the cobbled path that led up to the place and tried my best to push my anxiety and irritation down. Who was I to even feel this way? I let HER go, not the other way around. It was my fault; I was the one who said we needed to "take a break" and that dating for 10 years was a long time for anyone- especially me. I sat down on the freshly cut grass- obviously cut for this _wonderful_ occasion and just stared blankly at the chapel once again. It was dainty but beautiful that's for sure. She always had the best taste and I know that it was her dream to get married in such a magical place.

"Santana?" Breaking from my thoughts I looked around and saw the last person in the world I had expected to see. Quinn Fabray was stood with her hands on her hips looking down at me with a smile on her face. "I knew it was you, Sam said there was no way you wold have come" and then she paused "you know, after all your _history_" Quinn said with a whisper in her voice obviously attempting to be compassionate. It was funny really, the last time I saw Brittany she had wanted to punch the other blonde in the nose because of something stupid that had happened between them and now she was attending her wedding. I wasn't really in the mood for chit-chat so I just got up off the grass, brushed my dress down and began to walk away. "Wait- Santana are you just going to leave?" I let out a dry laugh and looked back "Please give my best to the _happy couple._"Yes, that sounded a little bitter but I really had the right to be, I mean come on- I was after all the ex-girlfriend and we're allowed be when the love our lives get married to some douche lord with perfect teeth and a snotty little family.

When I had arrived back to the city I went straight to Brody's. We'd been friends since he and Rachel got together and he'd been like my agony aunt, it didn't make much sense to me either. I knocked once and let myself in "Brod? You home?" I almost but roared. "Yeah, kitchen." When I got into the kitchen he was in front of the stove stirring some sort of concoction. When he had time off he was always cooking, I'm not sure what his fascination was but to each their own, right?

I sat up onto the counter and just watched him finished up. "Where's Berry?" I asked before I got into my entire rant, it's always nice to make out that you care about the other person's life too. "Rehearsal." I just nodded in reply. Things then became silent and the tall man just side eyed me. "Spit it out, Latina." I sighed and got my thoughts together. "Well, remember the wedding I mentioned?" "Brittany's?" "yeah- anyway, I went and it sucked and I got jealous. I couldn't even stay for the whole ceremony." I ranted. "Everyone looked so happy, even her bitch of a mom who is _never_ happy with anything and she looked so beautiful." Around then my phone vibrated. Looking back the timing was pretty ironic. It was an unknown caller so I just sucked in some air to catch my breath and put the phone up to my ear. "Santana?" I couldn't move, I just froze in the spot. "Britt?"


End file.
